Undetected
by you just don't know it yet
Summary: Murders are happening all over Hogwarts! It seems as if no one is safe! Who is the murderer and what is his motive? Can he go undetected for long?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **Here we go; I am not J. K. Rowling!! I am a fourteen year old girl that likes to spend her time besmirching J. K. Rowling's characters. See the difference there: J. K. Rowling millionaire who owns Harry Potter, Bebe tenth grader whose one goal is to make it through chemistry without dying from boredom!! Don't get those two confused ever again! (cough) Now, on to the story.

**Undetected**

**Prologue: **Watch Your Back

Creak! Creak! Creak!

He cursed the stairs for their abominable noise. He was surely to get caught this way! However, all thoughts about creaky stairs were pushed out of his mind when he saw _her. _Her beautiful face radiated the glow from the fire. He smiled, she had changed so much during the summer, but his love for her had been constant for the past two years, and never dying as they hid their relationship for six months now.

"Hey, Baby," he greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey, back."

Something was wrong with her voice, the way she looked at him, and her mannerism. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concern evident in is voice.

"Oh, it's just a cold," she gave a cough, "'been spreading around a lot lately."

"Oh, O.K. Hey, you know what would make you feel better," he said seductively.

"What?"

He bent down and whispered something in her ear, but instead of giggling and admonishing him, she wrapped her hands tightly around his neck slowly strangling the life out of him.

Her face and body started to change. Her face transformed into one that he knew all too well. "Good bye, it's been a pleasure" was the sarcastic comment he heard as he drifted off into blackness.

**A/N:** I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but that's only because it's the prologue. I assure you that the chapters to come will be longer.

See if you can guess who has been murdered and who the murderer is. That will be the theme of this fic. I will give no names during the murder and you will have to guess who has been killed after each chapter, and in the next chapter the answer will be revealed. You will also have to pick up clues as to who the killer is. It will be answered in the end. If you send reviews making guesses about the murderer, I will not tell you if you are right or wrong, however, if you make a guess about the murdered and you are correct, I will give you recognition in the next chapter!

Please read, review, and make those guesses!

('till next time, Bebe)


	2. Take a Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J. K. Rowling does. I just take great pleasure in killing off all her characters.

**Undetected**

**Chapter 1: Take a walk**

The bright sun shone into the fifth year girls' dormitory, waking Ginny from her deep slumber. It was 6 a.m., the time Ginny woke up every morning. Ginny loved the morning, she loved waking up to the brilliant sun, and she especially loved the solitude she was guaranteed in the Common Room.

However, today was to prove different from her morning routine. She got up from her bed, stretched, and threw on her dressing gown and her slippers. She gave one last yawn, and headed down to the common room.

* * *

"Ahhh!!!"

The sound radiated throughout the whole Gryffindor Tower. Within no time, doors were flying open and people came rampaging into the Common Room. Everyone saw Ginny hunched in a corner crying her eyes out, and then Hermione spotted him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Harry, he's dead! He's dead! He's dead!" She too, then crumpled to a heap. Harry quickly ran down the stairs to comfort her. "Oh my god, Harry, I loved him so much!"

"I know Hermione, I know. I loved him too."

"No! No! No-no-no-no-no!" Hermione was raving like a mad-woman. "I _loved _him. We'd been dating for six months. We were planning on telling people,… but now he's dead and I never told him that I loved him!!" Hermione was bawling now.

"It's okay, Hermione. I knew all along. He really loved you too." Harry was crying now as he embraced Hermione tightly.

Just then, the portrait swung open with such force that all the students jumped up startled. Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the Common Room.

"What is going on here — Oh, my god! Dumbledore, is he dead?"

Dumbledore was already kneeling next to the limp body doing complicated spells. "I'm afraid so, Minerva. Mr. Ronald Weasley has indeed passed away to the next life. However, we must remember, death is but the next great adventure."

* * *

"What was all that crap, 'death is but the next great adventure!' My arse, death is death and our mate has just died. Bloody hell! I still can't believe it, he's dead," Seamus then cried for the first time that day. Dean tried to comfort his friend while Neville looked like he was about to die himself any minute now.

By now, the whole school had heard about the death of the redheaded prefect. Everyone was on their toes now that it had been declared a murder. Even the smug Slytherins looked a little paler than usual. No one knew exactly how it happened, but they knew the murderer was someone in the school. They were all told to keep their eyes open for anyone suspicious. The Hogsmeade trip that was scheduled for that day was cancelled and no one was allowed off Hogwarts' grounds for any reason.

Seamus was bawling and Dean was not helping at all by falling into a fit of silent tears when Harry walked into the room. He looked as though the dementors were right outside the door, sucking the happiness and the life out of him. Neville found it a horrible contrast from last week when Harry starred in the first annual Muggle play. He was a very good actor and had really brought the play alive. He had been in his element. He was so happy,… and now he looked just awful.

Dean had sobered up enough to ask Harry how he was holding up, but Seamus was still crying his eyes out.

"I - I think I'll be alright, eventually. It's just going to take some time, you know?" He paused. "It's really Hermione I'm worried about. She's not taking it well at all. It's so bad that she's in the Infirmary right now. Madam Pomphrey gave her a dreamless sleep potion because she was so distraught. But, I mean, who can blame her? She really cared about him. Hell, so did I." Harry then started to cry big, fat, sad tears. Dean, whose job today seemed to be designated comforter, went up to him and embraced him.

"Hey man, it's alright; everything is going to be okay."

Harry pulled away and looked around the room at all his friends, "Thanks you guys. It's good to know that I have friends during this hard time."

"We - we're here fo - for you," Seamus managed to sniffle out.

The four boys looked sadly at one another before heading to their beds and each falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke from her potion induced sleep in a daze. She was no longer in the neurotic frenzy she was in earlier, now she just felt empty inside. She just wanted to wake up from the nightmare. Ron would be there and they'd be happy again. She would tell him she loved him and all would be right with the world.

Hermione knew this could not be so. She knew Ron was dead and was never coming back. She new she would never see his brilliant red hair again. She knew she would never see his freckles scrunch up when he laughed and she knew she would never hear his jokes again. She knew she would never reprimand him for homework again. It was all over; he was gone and would remain gone.

"Hey, how are you feeling today? You were in pretty bad shape yesterday. I was so worried about you. I brought you down here because I didn't know what else to do. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Oh, Harry. I'm not mad at you. I needed the rest. It has allowed me to think more clearly. Without that potion I don't think I would have gotten any rest."

"That's good. Look, Madam Pomphrey said it was alright for you to leave the infirmary with me and I was thinking we could go for a walk. I think the fresh air will do us some good."

"Oh. Are you sure? I don't want to get into any trouble with her. You know how strict she can be."

"No, no. It's fine. She's talking with Snape about some experimental medicines and she told me to get you."

"Alright. I could use a good walk."

* * *

Ginny sat in Dumbledore's office with all her brothers and parents around. Molly and Arthur had only been notified about what happened that morning. They had been away visiting Charlie and no one had been able to reach them. Now Ginny's whole family was there. Molly was sobbing uncontrollably and all her brothers were trying so hard not to cry. They wanted to stay strong for Ginny and their parents.

"As you can see this is an awful tragedy that we only wish we would have been able to prevent. I will personally try to find out who was responsible and make sure they get the utmost punishment for what they have done. Now. Molly, Arthur if you'd please stay here so we can talk privately, I'm sure the boys can get all of Ronald's possessions."

"Yes, that'd be fine," Mr. Weasley replied.

Ginny grabbed the opportunity to go take a walk. She knew she wouldn't have a chance to be alone for a while and she wanted to make sure she got a little bit of quiet time. After all, fresh air does both the body and mind good, Hermione taught her that.

* * *

She was taking her second walk that day. She knew it was after hours and she was breaking many rules but she felt compelled to take another walk as if pushed by an invisible force.

All of a sudden she heard a noise behind her. "Who's there?" she called out, but received no response. She was starting to think that taking a walk had been a bad idea. She didn't have much time to think about it when she heard the voice.

"Imperio!"

The girl froze in space. _Walk up to the Astronomy Tower._ She heard the voice in her head command her to do this. Deep down she knew that she had no reason to go up there, but she did it anyway. _Walk to the edge._ She walked to the edge. The sky was clear and the stars were shinning bright. They were naïve to what was about to happen right under their gaze.

_Jump! _And she did just that.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Bebe's sorry she hasn't written in months. Bebe will have to shut her ears in the oven for this. Please R&R!

'till next time, Bebe

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed:

FullMoon-insanity

Friticatized

Frogs Rok

BrownPryde

Extra cookie to friticatized for guessing who the girl was.


	3. Suicide?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Never have and never will! Just don't sue!

**Undetected**

**Chapter 2: Suicide?**

It was dark and Ginny didn't have her wand. She was quite far from the school, but could still see the light emanated from it. She decided it was time to head back to the school. She didn't want to make her parents worry even more. She looked up at the school and what she saw made her do a double take. There was a person on the Astronomy Tower and they were going to jump!

Ginny ran as fast as she could, screaming for help along the way, but it was too late. She made it to the base of the tower when the figure jumped. The person landed right at her feet and for the second time in two days she let out a piercing shriek.

**

* * *

**

It was midnight and the whole Gryffindor common room was silent as Dumbledore told them the news.

"Tonight, there has been another tragedy. Your classmate, Hermione Granger has committed suicide. We believe that this has happened due to her close relationship with Ronald Weasley. I know it is a trying time for all of us, but we must stand strong and unite. If anyone is having any thoughts of suicide, it is important to seek out a teacher for help. Remember you are not alone."

Dumbledore looked around at the students and looked fixedly at Harry for a couple of seconds. As a matter of fact, everyone was looking at Harry now. After all, his two best friends had just died. They were all thinking that he would be next. They all thought that he probably couldn't take it and was going to kill himself too. The students didn't want that to happen because Harry was the last hope at saving the wizarding world. They couldn't risk having him break down, so at that moment it seemed as if everyone had made a silent promise. They were going to act as normally as possible and be as friendly as possible to Harry. They didn't want to risk anything.

However, nobody even thought about Ginny. She had actually been the one to find them dead. She wasn't as important. She was just a girl who wasn't going to save them. It was her brother and her best girl friend that had just died and inside, why weren't they worried about her?

**

* * *

**

"Hey Harry! Do you want to play some chess?"

"No thanks, Seamus. I think I'm just going to go to bed," Harry said sullenly as he headed up to the dormitories.

Dean and Seamus looked worriedly at one another.

"I don't think Harry is doing so well."

"No, you think, Dean?" Seamus said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "His two best friends have just died! How do you think you'd be doing?"

"I guess you're right, but it doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about him. You saw what Hermione did."

"Yea I did Dean and you have no idea how much that scares me."

**

* * *

**

"Albus, I'm really worried about all the children. I don't think Hermione Granger committed suicide. I think it was murder."

"Me neither. There is no doubt in my mind that she did not commit suicide. I ran tests on her, she was under the imperious curse. It seems as if our murderer is very clever. They made it easy for me to realize it was a murder. However, they made it impossible for me or anyone else to tell who the murder is. This person wants to instill fear and panic unto Hogwarts, but I'm not going to let that happen. This is why I told the children it was a suicide. I think they will feel safer."

"It's obviously not safe here. Do you think it could be 'You Know Who? What about Harry? He has to save the wizarding world, but with him grieving over his friends, that's going to be impossible. What if he's next? I am also afraid for us, Albus. What if this person starts coming after teachers? What's going to happen to this school?"

"Honestly Minerva, I have no idea. I have no idea," and for once Albus Dumbledore had no twinkle in his eye.

**

* * *

**

She needed a late night snack. Everything happening in this school was getting to her. She was terrified though she didn't show it. She made it down to the kitchens unnoticed. The house elves greeted her warmly. She took a sip of her butterbeer and looked around the room. Everything was getting blurry. She was growing faint. She couldn't breathe.

**A/N:** I am soooo very sorry! I haven't updated in over 10 months! I have been so busy. Although I did have all summer and have I mentioned I'm sorry?


End file.
